Eyes of Night
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: A tale of love and friendship im the darkest hours of life, but what if life is more different for some? I'm not really that good at summaries so please read and review. Thank you for taking the time to read it If you do.
1. Chapter 1

It was not uncommon to be lonely; it's not uncommon to be different. It's not all that strange to feel like no one else around you is like you but for Kuruma this was the truth.

Born in Japan Kuruma had always felt like the odd one out then even worse when his parents had enrolled him at a private school.

But it had all changed when they had lost everything.

He still remembered the feeling of hatred when they had just come and taken his house. He had tried to stop them but in the end what could he do? He was 10 years old they had simply laughed as they grabbed him by his collar and tossed him onto the cold street into the freezing snow.

His parents hadn't stuck around. What was it worth to them; another mouth to feed?

As the cold bit into his bare skin he sat there terrified as the winter broke over him, "J-just kill me already." His teeth chattered as he cried.

"Why would someone do that?" he looked up to see the only other British girl he had known at his school.

"Alecto?" he tried hiding blushing brightly as he realised he was only in a towel since he was in the shower when they had kicked him out.

"That's my name." she wrapped a large fur coat around him and smiled, "Don't ware it out." She laughed.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because." Faint red broke out along her cheek but she didn't answer him.

That's how he ended up on the streets with Alecto's gang.

But who cared? He was happier than anytime in his life before.

All this? All this happened six years ago.

The gang had become more and more like his family the longer he had spent with them. Well all of them except Alecto, she felt like something more to him though he could never talk to her long enough to figure out what.

One morning he sat at the end of the pier next to the bridge where he often would think about his old life. "They didn't even put up a fight. They left their poor ugly son alone" He shook his head what he didn't realise was how handsome he was, he thought since love had never found him it was because he wasn't worth it.

"Hey." Came a soft voice, "Long time no see." he turned to see a familiar woman's face with waist length hair which she soaked in petals and flowers each morning in the river.

"Persephone?" he looked at the mother of the group, they named her Persephone because during the winter she would go to the other gangs she lived with and check on how they were getting along but she would always come back during the spring and summer.

She gave him a hug and smiled, "That's right Kuruma I'm home."

"Don't call me that." He snapped then sighed.

"Okay Rosula."

"Little thorn?" he laughed.

"There's something I need your help with." His eye started looking back towards the bank where a cloaked figure was stood.

"What happened?" he gasped when Persephone pulled away the hood and he stared at the hidden boys face. Long sharp needles were dug into his skin as though he was a porcupine.

That said… Rosula still blushed slightly at the boy. He had blonde and brown hair as though it couldn't decide what it would like to be more. He was thin and athletically built but the same age as Rosula. He shook his head as though he could get rid of the idea of the boy.

He took a seat and the boy copied him almost mechanically, "What happened?" he reached for the first long metal needle and pulled it out quickly pressing his hand quickly to the spot afterwards with a bit of cloth to stop the bleeding.

"I don't remember." He looked into Rosula's eyes and shifted uncomfortably after feeling another long needle pulled out.

"Have you got a name?" Rosula smiled distractingly as he pulled the last needle out.

"Jamie."

"Well Jamie." He smiled, "No offence but you look like you need a shower." He laughed.

As he walked under the bridge, Rosula pulled off his clothes and he smiled as the water from the broken pipe in the wall washed over him and Alecto. He never really felt any embarrassment when he did this. If he had to shower he had to shower. He and Alecto had done it like this ever since they had first joined the gang.

The water was cool enough that it helped chill Rosula and Alecto down under the summer's heat, but wasn't chilling enough to make them cold.

His hand moved through silky brown hair and down his body with delicate hands. The light glinted almost hypnotically off his skin. Before his hands moved the water back softly over his face. What he didn't know was that to the side the new boy was watching him and blushing a bright red. "Come on, the water is perfect for washing." he didn't see Alecto almost lung forward to grab him in her arms and away from the blushing boy. He laughed and pulled him under the sprinkling water with him smiling, "Come on. Don't want to loose you under that dirt."

"So who's the new kid?" Alecto swept her black curtain of hair over her shoulder and ran her nails through the soft bundle though Rosula could swear that her eyes were glaring at Jamie.

"His name is Jamie, he was attacked." His eyes glanced quickly at Jamie's bare body before he closed his eyes and ran his hands back through his hair again feeling its soft texture fall through his fingers.

"Rosula you are so vein!" Alecto burst out laughing.

"What?" he opened his eyes and stared at her but she was only a few inches from his face, their lips only parted by a hairs length.

_Go on._ Her eyes seemed to say, _I've waited six years you idiot, will you kiss me already!_

But Rosula's most embarrassing secret? He had never been kissed or kissed anyone else. Even his parents had never given him a reassuring family kiss when he was a little kid.

He blushed brightly and then pulled a towel around himself which Alecto had brought. "I better go show Jamie where he will be sleeping."

"Fine." Alecto frowned and stormed off pulling her clothes back on, "Sometime Kuruma you are the most infuriating boy I ever known!" she shouted back at me.

Rosula looked at Jamie who had a faint show of scarlet running through his cheeks as he lowered his gaze, "You saved me." He smiled as Rosula started walking towards the camp area where they all slept.

Every one had a small section which belonged to them in a wooded tree area. Rosula tended to sleep near the lake where he felt more comfortable and could create a campfire when he was lonely though Alecto would often find him hiding.

Jamie's tent had already been set up. The only problem, he had gotten the space next to Alecto and with the way she was looking at him; Rosula was worried that she would claw him or something.

Jamie gazed at the tent and smiled softly, this was more than he was used to. He had spent a lot of time sleeping on the streets or having to… no, he wouldn't think about what he had to do to survive and to get money. "I am thankful that you are doing this for me." He tried to smile to hide his blushing. He thought Rosula was cute; he seemed just so natural as though he didn't have a care except making sure people were okay. But Jamie saw something in the pits of his eyes, something that he always knew well; Pain.

He watched as Rosula smiled half heartedly then walked away towards the deeper end of the tree area. "Do not hide." Jamie whispered silently, "Hiding is the worse thing you can do." He shook his head as he crawled into the tent and into his sleeping bag.

Rosula knew he wasn't good at facing his problems. He did what he usually would do; sat by his campfire as the stars began to shine in the night sky. Staring into the flames while surrounded by his small garden he felt cut away from everything else. Secluded and safe and that is how he went by solving his problems.

But why had he run from Alecto like that?

"UGH!" he held his soft hair and closed his fist as he laid back looking to the stars, "I know Alecto wants me to kiss her but what can I do?" ever since he had clapped eyes on Jamie he couldn't get that face out of his head just the same way he couldn't stop thinking of Alecto._ So you're… No._

_But if you're thinking of…_

_SHUT UP!_ His thoughts argued back and forth till he groaned, "Aw come on, I try to be the best I can and help people and this is my repayment?" he growled before he got up and trudged over to the main tent area.

He looked at both tents, his heart and head felt like they were splitting as he thought about both of them; Alecto his friend when he was in the darkest part of his life; he had always had a crush on her. But then there was Jamie, the small cute boy his age who looked so lost. Rosula just wanted to put his arms around him and tell him that he was going to look after him and make sure nothing happened to him.

"But who." He whispered and stared at both tents.

Who? That was the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosula slowly turned away from both tents and made his way back to the lake. The silver lace moonlight bounced off the water hypnotically. The wind rushed through the trees like a pack of hungry wolves but delicately held onto his face almost like the touch of a caressing lover. As he undressed and slid into the soothing waters a cool rush spread over him and he sighed happily closing his eyes.

His legs stretched out as he floated and watched the stars sparkle, "What am I going to do." He sighed before diving under the water then thrusting himself up so that he was soaked from head to foot. It felt weird around the camp, being born from two British parents he stood out a lot to the other kids… well except for Jamie and Alecto that is, Alecto's American accent was a dead give away just as was Jamie's British accent, "I'm sick of being so… so… different!" he growled and looked back to the stars, "When the moon sings from the starry sky, I know they are watching me, way up high, those who love me, that's my lullaby." He sang so softly that it seemed that all the plants in the surrounding were growing and feeling a blessing from his beloved voice, "When the sea softly rolls by, heavens tear not in sight, come to me my love by night, that's my lullaby." He smiled softly.

What he didn't realise that at opposite ends of the clearing Alecto and Jamie watched secretly from the shadows. A grin moved over Alecto's lips as she watched the silly boy's silhouette pranced through the raining droplets of water which sparkled around him. Oh god how her heart pounded to be close to him; to touch that silky soft bronze skin. "You don't know how truly different you are." She smiled brightly, "Come to me my Greek god." She laughed quietly to herself.

Jamie watched in awe as the breath taking figure moved so perfectly as though he was dancing on top of lily pads as he leaped gracefully over the water. Had it just been his imagination earlier in the day when he saw that boy blushing? "Maybe one day I'll hold you in my arms you clever boy." He lowered his gaze and blushed as he saw more of the boy's bare body and fell snapping a twig.

Rosula turned and sank into the water when he heard the snapping, "Who's there!" he shouted.

"Only me." Came two sets of voice and both Alecto and Jamie stepped forward thinking both of them had been caught.

"YOU!" both growled at each other speaking at exactly the same time which almost made Rosula laugh… except for the fact these two creeps had been watching him.

"Never mind that you're both here. Just tell me WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BOTH SPYING ON ME?" he looked at both their shaky eyes and sighed, "Never mind."

"If you can't beat them." Alecto grinned, "Join them." She pulled her dress over her head and jumped into the lake laughing slowly followed by a nervous looking Jamie.

Rosula watched as he saw a glint from the boys neck and swam over to him, "That's pretty." He smiled as he pointed towards Jamie's necklace; a sapphire sword with a small diamond for a hilt.

"It's my oldest possession." He held his hand over it, "And my most prized possession."

Alecto swam around with the current in the small lake pool, she would swirl and watch as whirl pools would gleam around her, "Why have we never come here before?" she wondered looking over to her secret crush, _It would have made a great place for our first kiss_, she thought with a grin.

"I don't know." Her eyes wondered over Rosula as he got that strange distant look that would appear on his face whenever he was thinking about something, "Rosula?" she swam closer, "Rosula?" one last chance before she could plant her mark.

"What?" he looked over at her coming out of his thoughts. _DAMN IT_, her thoughts snarled, _so close._ She looked over to Jamie and watched as a grin flashed quickly before vanishing.

_And yet so far._ His eyes seemed to say.

_Bring it._ She glared at him then swam to Rosula's side, "I was thinking maybe we could make a necklace for each other." She smiled then watched in the corner of her eye as Jamie scowled then grinned as she saw Rosula was thinking again, "ROSULA!" he snapped his eyes opened and looked at her.

"Sorry." He yawned and she saw an opportunity.

She swam over to him and started running her hands through his soft hair, "what's up? Tired? Kuruma?" she whispered his name softly then he frowned.

"Don't call me-"

"That's your real name?" Jamie stared at him.

"I dare you to laugh." He scowled and Alecto grinned knowing she had scored a point.

"I wasn't going to laugh. It's a beautiful name." he smiled and Rosula blushed, _NO!_ Alecto glared at him, "So want to get a cup off coffee tomorrow?" Jamie slowly half batted his eyes.

Rosula didn't know what to say, looking at Jamie he was trying desperately not to blush, his golden hair under the moonlight sparkled with brilliance. Warmth spread through his body as Rosula turned away to hide his face. "That sounds fun." Alecto smiled though Rosula could swear he saw a dark glint in her eyes, "the three of us having coffee, just great."

She slowly lifted herself out the pool before pulling a long fur robe around her which she had 'acquired' though she left the skin of her tanned shoulders exposed which Rosula stared at his mouth almost hanging open, _That's right, he's mine._ She grinned to herself then began walking away as Jamie got out the water pulling his clothes back on and followed her.

She could see a slight frown on his face as he looked at her, "So what's the deal with you and him?"

"Listen I've spent years with Rosula and if anyone is going to be with him." she turned and glared into his tide dark eyes, "It's me."

"You love him." Jamie guessed then grinned when she turned bright red.

He laughed quietly to himself before taking more confident steps forward, "look the probable deal is that he… enjoys the best of both worlds." He thought that phrase would be the best choice since people were starting to notice them.

She just stared incredulously at him, "You have barely known him a day and you think you like him?" she burst out into laughter which made Jamie shrink away into his tent, "One day isn't enough to decide anything!" she fell to sleep laughing that night.

But she was the only who slept.

Rosula thrashed about under his quilt as his dark dreams roared in his mind. He stood in a room full of sports equipment. It must have been a gym.

He found staring at a figure which seemed familiar and yet a stranger to him; a middle sized, thing handsome boy with hair like spun gold. It felt as though a great force was trying to rip him out the ground and send him flying backwards but he put all his force into standing still. "So you are watching are you?" the boy's voice was softer than the wind but there was darkness to it, like the calm before a storm. "So if you are there then you probably have some questions" he flexed his fingers and Rosula's body was breaking as he slowly found his movements were no longer his own. The boy broke out in a fanged grin.

That's how Rosula ended up flying backwards through the pillars in the room… but he should have woken up shouldn't he? This was not just an ordinary dream. It felt real enough when he felt his arm break after smashing through solid stone. Rosula screamed out in pain and flinched backwards before the boy turned to him and addressed him directly, "Show yourself, now." His eyes gleamed horrifically bright but Rosula stepped forward cradling his arm.

The boy ran his eyes over him critically as though he was almost looking at an untruthful mirror.

He grinned and strode forward watching as Rosula backed himself against the wall, "I guess you are about to wake up."

"I hope so." He stared into the merciless eyes of this strange boy.

"Not in that way." He leant in close and Rosula felt his warm breath move across his ear, it smelt like blood. "Bring a bucket of water." He laughed.

Pain exploded over Rosula as he woke with an ear splitting scream still feeling the pain moving across his body.

His eyes were tightly shut as burning warmth moved over him, "STOP IT!" he screamed as his bare hands ripped his tent open and he stumbled out.

Alecto was the first to make it to him. Apart from Rosula she was the fastest person in the camp area but she was trying to hide her smile as she watched him, "Come on. DO IT!" she hissed but she was stopped when she felt water smash across her face.

She turned slowly as she looked at Jamie who was panting for breath with the same wild look in his eyes which told her that he must have woken like Rosula, "About time." As another wave came at her she grinned as her nails became sharp talons which sliced the water as though it was paper, "You should watch this."

"I know who he is." Jamie's eyes stared horrified but Alecto's watched with anticipation, "I promised him I would wait for an eternity for him to return."

"BUT IT'S NOT HIM!" Jamie screamed.

"I know that the Duke returns with him." she snarled, "Do not take me for a fool, soul of the sea." She flashed a dark grin at him, "I watched the Titans but my Rosula returns in control of this cycle with only partial of your husband."

"You are crazy."

"I'm in love." She watched as Rosula scream exploded out and green flames tore open his body as blood rained down from the sky over them.

All that was left was a burning flame on the floor in the shape of Rosula's figure which soon changed back. "Rosula?" both of the two crept forward slowly, "Rosul- AGH!" both screamed and stepped back as flames lunged out stopping just a few inches from their faces.

His hand slowly reached out flexing on the ground as he pulled himself to his feet. Along his face was a familiar old mark, a large pale scar that moved from his eyebrow to his chin in a crescent moon. "Harry?" Jamie stared at Rosula partially with hope and a little fear.

"No." Rosula's soft voice filled Alecto as she beamed, "And yes."

Jamie beamed.

"How?" she screamed staring at him, "Kuruma, Rosula, Harry and the Duke are all the same person just split across time.

"But which one are you mainly." Jamie watched as the light left Rosula's eyes but stained them a dark green as the scar faded.

_NO! _Alecto's thoughts screamed but she watched as her Rosula shrank back into the deep parts of Kuruma's conscious.

"What the hell are you on about?" Kuruma looked at them as he felt the pressure leave him, every heavy ounce of pain floated out of him as though it was a cold shiver.

Alecto felt the black tears behind her eyes, he is Rosula… he's just…. Forgot. Her hand reached out caressing the place where his scar had been_, he is just how he was before we met._

"Alecto, Jamie, what's wrong?" she looked over to Jamie and sure enough tears were spilling over his eyes. "Look neither of you are making any sense!" Rosula shook his head at them furiously before he looked at his own hands horrified then at them two.

He had seen the last of water. He had seen Alecto's long claws. "None of this ever happened." He stood pulling his arms around himself. _He needs comforting._ Alecto thought.

"Look Rosula." She reached out but he shrugged her off, _even if he doesn't know it… stubborn fool… but he's my fool._

"You have no tent." Jamie whispered.

"I'll just sleep out here." He couldn't even look at either of them.

"Rosula. You're not sleeping out in the cold."

"_Why? It's not as though I'm going to let him freeze to death._" His eyes darkened. In a few seconds his whole body language had changed. He was tense with all light gone from his eyes as though they were the darkest pits in existence. He held up his hand and it exploded in green flames.

_That's not his voice!_ Alecto fought the urge to smile then watched as the flames faded. Rosula stared in horror at his own hand. _So that is how it is._ She studied him,_ my Rosula and Jamie's Harry must be somewhere in the deeper part of his conscious. Although for now… it seems they are separated. _"Rosula." Alecto turned around to see Jamie staring at him, "we are not leaving you alone." Jamie's voice shocked her it was so determined and so confident that it even swayed her, "Deal with it." He pulled out a long blanket and set it for the three of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second." Alecto looked defiantly at Kuruma, "ROSULA YOU COME TALK TO ME THIS SECOND OR I SWEAR I WILL-"

Rosula's eyes darkened, even worse than before, "_You will what? You are but a weak little girl who dreams of her long lost prince."_ He burst out into laughter and lightning exploded across the sky with horrific thunder as fear petrified Alecto's heart so It almost stilled like the breath that froze in her lungs.

"And that will be Harry." Jamie whispered with a grin.

_"YOU! You forgot me."_ Rosula's eyes turned back and he gasped for breath holding his chest in pain. Jamie looked as though he had been stabbed through the heart.

Rosula fell to his knees gasping for breath, "What's going on." He gasped as tears fell from his perfect eyes. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth onto the cold ground which blossomed around him. _Interesting._ Alecto knelt next to him and ran her hands through his lush now tinted gold hair._ It seems bringing the other two to the surface damages him quite badly yet they are probably just as active on the inside. So my Rosula is in there but it must be after he turned Titan… hence the green flames. Then Jamie's Harry… he must be with the influence of the storm side of the reincarnations. While poor Kuruma has my Rosula's original influence over the flowers around him._

Jamie gently laid him back on the quilt and covered him so he kept warm. Kuruma's eyes flicked weakly and Jamie smiled as he fell into a slumber. _So Harry you have not forgot me._ His thoughts almost wept remembering the way he had sounded. _I know you sent me away because you were trying to protect me. I know that I forgot you and fell in love with… but you have to forgive me. I'm here now and I will make sure nothing happens to this body._

Both looked up and quietly made an oath without looking at the other, "I promise to look after this body and make sure no harm comes to it."

But in the depths of Kuruma's soul, Rosula and Harry listened from the darkness of their cages. "_You have promised us that before." _Harry snarled.

"And we have fallen to an early death because of others." Rosula finished.

"WE HAVE LOST OUR FAITH IN LOYALTY TO YOU BOTH!" They roared and screamed inside their prisons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay." Kuruma stared at the two towering cells in front of him. He knew this was a dream… or a nightmare. But this was inside his soul now where two great powers slumbered.

"_Look what we have here."_ The true ancient Rosula laughed from inside his cell as he crept forward out the shadows. His burning green eyes were the first things that he saw. He was a thin figure but lines with strong muscles that moved over his whole body. His hair spiked up and the grin on his face sent shivers through Kuruma. "_So. This is the little worm that is next in line for us to become."_ his eyes rested hungrily on Kuruma.

"_Come here to us now."_ A new voice swirled around the dark prison room. This voice was mistakenly beautiful and hypnotic though behind it was a dark tone, "_Let me take your body!"_ Kuruma dived back as he looked into the second cell and saw a dark silhouette standing in the burning black aura of a dragon. Both the beast's eyes and the boy's eyes rested on him but as he stepped forward he revealed himself.

"YOU?" Kuruma stared at that boy from his dream.

"_Patience Harry."_ Rosula grinned from his cage.

"_You cannot tell a lightning storm to wait. It strikes and when it does, it strikes hard."_

"You were in my dream!"

"_That was over a hundred years ago for me idiot."_ His eyes were the darkest things Kuruma had ever seen. Although they were still green they were lifeless. Abandoned of hope and love or any caring, only animal savage instinct remained.

"How can that be possible?"

_"Because idiot!" _his hands curled around the bars as sparks flew off his skin, _"when ever our lives are about to end before we are reincarnated into a new body, the next reincarnation visits and gets awoken. I visited Rosula shortly after I got my powers."_

_"And beat me up"_ Rosula growled.

"_Athena's fault, not mine." _Harry slowly with cold vicious eyes turned to look back at Kuruma, _"then you visited me not long before I died in battle. In return for you bringing me my early death I awoken you a bit more painfully than should have been allowed."_

"Gee thanks you-" Kuruma muttered a few words which would have made Persephone wash his mouth out.

_"Rosula took three years of my life away when I woke and tore my heart out making me suffer each day till the day I died. I could not truly love anyone and those who I loved got hurt." _his eyes were horrific now as rage became them,_ "You got it easy kid."_Sparks wrapped around the bars in the shape of giant clawed paws and Kuruma made a mental note not to piss this kid off.

"So what now? You guys share my body and almost kill me every time you actually try to talk to one of those two?"

_"Until we can properly fuse, as soon as that happens we all become one being, you will gain our power and personality traits and complete yourself so we are whole again."_ Kuruma noticed that Rosula seemed to be the voice of reason while Harry seemed to be the voice of power and planning the more they began to speak.

_"So let's talk about what is going to happen between you three."_ Harry glared deeply into Kuruma's eyes making him flinch away, _"Surely you know which one you like."_ He lent back against the bars then burst out laughing when he saw how embarrassed the mortal was and what this must have meant. "_You have never felt the warmth of a kiss on your lips have you?"_

_"Harry!"_ Rosula scolded, _"The boy is innocent in the Titan ways do not corrupt him just yet. Besides it's obvious that he's going to choose Alecto."_

_"Really?"_ Harry grinned, _"Is that why he was blushing so wildly at Jamie earlier?"_ He tapped impatiently against the cold metal before grabbing a tight hold of it, "_I do not have patience for this waiting crap!"_ he opened his mouth wide as a burst of green energy rushed out the cage wrapping around Kuruma.

_"Remember, you do not have long. You have a minute at most."_ Rosula had an impassive look on his face as he watched Kuruma fall under the suffocating energy.

But Harry didn't care.

As his eyes opened he kicked the quilt away with a grin feeling the hold of a body once again; the feel of warm blood in his veins.

"Kuruma?" Jamie stirred sleepily as he sat up but then his eyes widened as Harry used the body to his need, flipping onto Jamie.

"_Not exactly."_ His lips softly caressed his old lovers and he closed his eyes in appreciation.

"You're going to destroy that body!" Jamie looked fearfully at him.

_"It's been over fifty years since you held and kissed me and the thing you are worrying about his how long it would take to kiss me? Or have you forgot that as well"_

"That isn't fair." He weakly groaned as Jamie took more control of the kiss, tracing his tongue around the outline of these strange lips which were pressed onto his.

"_No, dying on a battle field, fighting for someone who doesn't even remember you. Who cannot remember the sweet first hold they shared or their first kiss and instead of remembering wiped away their history and re created it with someone else. That isn't fair-"_ sharp pain broke out over his chest as he coughed up blood, _"No. wait. JAMIE!" _he screamed as he felt his conscious pulled intensely back down into the cage and closely imprisoned.

Kuruma stood over him behind the bars with an evil glare while Harry was on his knees panting for breath through the pain. "_HOW DARE YOU!"_ the claws of the Duke's aura tried bursting through the bars but he could not. Just as much as he could hold his love until he escaped this hell.

_"I hope you had a good minute."_ Rosula chuckled.

_"Shut it." _A grin crept to his face, _"At least I felt the touch of passion on my skin and the full burning of romance before I died."_

_"With who? Jonathan? Jamie? Or Christopher?"_

_"You bastard!"_

"SHUT UP!"

Kuruma wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and glared furiously at them, "You both wish to be back with your loved ones, I understand that."

_"Understand this!"_ both Rosula and Harry sent a wave of energy at him and when it hit Kuruma felt the pain and emotions of two deaths roll over him, bringing him crashing down to his knees.

"Rosula." He stared horrified, "You died as a boy." He shook his head, "Because your parents…"

"_Don't tell me what I already know. My parents loved each other to the point they defied the very earth itself. When I was born… the only way they could satisfy my grandmother; Demeter, was to have me executed."_ Kuruma could understand that. Parents that would much as rather look out for each other than keep up pretence of pretending they care what happens to their child. _"YES!"_ he hissed and Kuruma looked up to see that Rosula was dissolving into a sparkling light, "_I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL DUKE!"_ the gathering light hit Kuruma full in the chest and a strange warmth spread over him, like being hugged by a big brother reassuringly.

"What just?"

"_You understood him." _Harry turned away to look at the shadows,_ "just as he understood you. That connection allowed you to fuse. But know this boy. You will not as easily understand my soul. It is going to be a long time before you can even begin to think about me!"_ the darkness enveloped him.

"Kuruma?" Jamie held the passed out boy in his arms, "Come on you idiot wake up." His hand came down to slap the side of his face but a vice like grip locked around Jamie's wrist and green eyes stared up at him.

"The name is Rosula." He slowly sat up and ripped his clothes away sinking into the lake as the dried blood cracked off his body.

"Where is?"

"He's still inside my soul. He isn't as easy to figure out as the other one was and he doesn't intend to make it easy."

"Yep, that's my stubborn Duke." Jamie sighed as he lent against the rocks dipping his legs in the water after rolling up his trouser legs. "Alecto will be happy that you and Rosula are one."

"Yeah there is just one thing about that." Rosula closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm doing this for the Duke. I could tell that his kiss with you meant something very important." Jamie understood and began to lean in though Rosula shied away unconfidently.

"It's okay. Just follow me." He pulled himself up out the water looking into Jamie's eyes.

Jamie had been waiting for this; his chance to grab a small token of the duke back and hold him!

As Rosula felt Jamie's mouth slowly lean in and rest against his own, he closed his eyes. He almost giggled as he felt Jamie breathing softly through his nose, the way the soft breathe brushed against his face. The way Jamie's tongue curled around his own touching his lips softly.

"That's your first kiss." Jamie's voice was the softest sound around for miles, "how did it feel?"

"I don't know…" his face was blushing bright as Rosula touched his fingers to his lips as though he could still feel the kiss.

"_I feel something."_ Faint warmth stirred within Rosula with the new soft voice, _"I felt all I needed."_


	4. Chapter 4

Rosula sat down next to Alecto as he dipped his bare legs into the cold water. It felt so weird now. He was not Kuruma anymore but he wasn't exactly Rosula either, but who was Kuruma anyway… he was just a name so that he appeared normal. He was closer to his mortal self in his old life did that mean his old name was once again his? "What you thinking?" Alecto's sweet voice brought him out his thoughts, her hand held his gently and his heart raced.

"I'm just trying to make sense of everything." He looked towards the sky and sighed.

The moon was full tonight and the biggest he had ever seen it. It sparkled along the water gracing the petals of flowers, though whether this was his power making them grow like that, he was not sure. "And the Duke?" Alecto stared fearfully at his heart as though she could see him.

"He hasn't spoken since…"

"Since he influenced you to kiss Jamie?" she raised her eyebrow and Rosula blushed bright. Even in the ancient days, she could read him like a book.

"He refuses to even appear in my dreams." His hand crept to his heart, "I can always feel him listening when Jamie is nearby now but he will never say or do anything… is that why you brought me out here, to talk about the Duke?"

"Among other things." Her arms wrapped softly around Rosula's neck as he lay her back, "I have waited thousands of years for this." Her eyes twinkled softly as his lips caressed hers.

Though it was not the same.

It was the not the same way that Rosula used to kiss her with confidence and certainty. It was masked my confusion and a taste of blood from the Duke but even if it was this small token she could regain from her lost love. Even just to feel of those familiar soft lips.

"You have to be surer of yourself." She grinned running her hand over his exposed chest. He was only wearing some swimming shorts only a piece of cloth separated them from getting what they both wanted to do all those years ago.

"Alecto. Stop." He whispered as he felt her hand moving down his body, "that wouldn't be fair to you or to me."

"Why?" she stared at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Because you wish to love Rosula and although he and I share the name in body, I am not truly he." He slowly edged away from her pulling his arms around his knees as he regarded himself into the water. His brown hair had become increasingly lighter over the last few days. "I am more Harry than Rosula or Kuruma."

"I thought he was sealed inside you."

"No." a sharp voice broke out the soft silence between them.

He looked over to the clearing where two boys stood. One was small, barely older than six. His face was lit up with a beaming smile and in the dark Harry could see that he had even patches of brown and blonde hair.

The other boy was all too familiar. Harry could feel the Duke stirring inside him as he listened as closely as he could without making his presence known through possession. A thin figure walked slowly towards him, from what Harry could see the boy had become even taller than him. He wore a tattered torn shirt which was stained by blood and speckles of sand. "The Duke and Harry are two very different people." His eyes looked more filled with hate and without life than even the Duke but they shined quietly when they saw Harry, "Harry was punished and had his life torn around him then as he couldn't take any more the Duke latched on like a parasite and gained a body for barely a few days before dying."

"Christopher." Harry weakly spoke the boys' name.

"I lost both the two boys I loved within a few hours because of him." he slowly leant forward with a grin as Harry blushed incredibly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alecto's talons slowly grew but Christopher's eyes burned with a righteous purple.

"I am the one who stole his innocence." He whispered just as Jamie entered the clearing and stared horrified.

"WHAT?" he and Alecto screamed and Harry forced himself to look away to hide his embarrassed face.

_Let me take over for a while. I need to set this straight._

_I don't think they are going to react the best to your presence._

_Just let me try… please._ He grated out the last word with great difficulty and Harry sighed.

The duke felt himself rising in conscious and Harry allowed him passage to the surface swapping with him, the link would only remain like this as long as Harry allowed it so he had to be careful with his words.

His back arched as his eyes burst with a dark light and his hair exploded with a similar gold brightness. "_Well it seems it's a family reunion." _

"You?" Christopher stared at him with beyond hatred.

"_Don't get your knickers in a twist. I saved your miserable life you worm."_ He snarled at Christopher. The smaller boy backed away staring horrified at the dark eyes of the Duke.

"You cannot even be alive." Alecto snarled as the only person who stepped closer was Jamie.

"Please behave." He pleaded and The Duke nodded.

"_I wasn't able to stop him in those old days." _He admitted with great pain remembering standing on his final battle field. _"After sending my sister away so she could correct new plans for a different world I fought him myself."_

"But he kicked your arse." Christopher grinned.

_Kind of like how I killed Jonathan._ He thought but felt a threatening grab around him as Harry warned him one last chance. _"He is still out there in some form but now he must be growing in power and soon he will make a move."_

"Can't we call on the Baroness for help?" Jamie voice softly wrapped around the Duke, lifting him off his feet as he touched his lips softly to Jamie's.

Alecto and Christopher watched outraged as Jamie blushed but the Duke ignored them, "_Where ever my sister had gone I cannot get word to her. It is up to her now to bring us through_."

"I want to know who this man is." Alecto growled folding her arms. Her once beautiful eyes now gave way past the disguise and became tinted blood red.

"_The man who first brought darkness into existence before your world was born. He is Venom_."

Around the clearing a violently breeze blew and the Duke cackled as lightning exploded across the night sky though he held his chest in pain as he began retreating back. "_If my father is returning then brace yourself because none of us are going to survive."_ He locked his hateful eyes with Christopher. "_I killed his body but Venom still has his soul. He's still alive." _He raised his head and screamed painfully as he tore himself back into the prison of the body.

Harry felt himself thrown back into control as his golden hair was swept away as though a shadow had dropped on it and it returned to brown while his eyes brightened back to their usual sparkling emerald green and has his features returned, his shared painful scream slowly and weakly gave way... just like him.

Christopher ran forward and caught him before the others could as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out stone cold from the possession. "You still struggle to use your powers." He chuckled quietly to himself as he laid him across the rocks resting his head on his knee. _Was it true? Was Jonathan still out there? _Christopher thought. Before he had fallen in love with Harry, he had been completely devoted to Jonathan.

But just like Jamie, Jonathan was completely head over heels for the Duke.

"Is he okay?" the small boy who had arrived with Christopher, asked worriedly.

"He's fine Lexi, he's just exhausted. It takes a lot of power to channel a spirit the way that Harry just did."

Alexander. The small boy who had been stolen away at birth by Venom so the monster could feed on his life. When his big brother Harry had found him that was the first time in his life he had been genuinely happy.

Jamie and Alecto however looked on with not as much care for Harry but as much for the fellow spirits that resided with the body; Jamie's unyielding heart belonged only for the Duke and Alecto who had tamed the wild natured heart of Rosula.

Three spirits residing in peace within one body with three separate lovers… boy was this going to be tough.

When morning came Harry woke with a buzzing headache. It felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer and hit full force around the head and he definitely knew how that felt. "Man I hate you Duke." He growled. But as he looked up he saw Christopher looking down at him with a smile.

"Hey." He winked, "Love the trunks."

"CHRISTOPHER?" Harry flinched away then screamed as he fell into the water and thrashed about violently.

_Calm down._ Rosula's comforting voice echoed around him, _the more you panic you will never escape the tides grasp. Slowly kick your legs and focus._ To Harry's amazement Rosula's advice worked. While Christopher stared at him shocked, Harry began floating back towards the edge before he climbed out.

Christopher smiled as he put the towel around Harry's shoulders and watched as the boy stared at him incredulously. Shouldn't he be the one more shocked? After all, Christopher had lost him to the Duke. "Long time no see." He said. _Great move… why is this so much harder than it used to be!_ He shook his head.

"Christopher…" the words caught in Harry's throat, "I'm sorry about… you know." He looked away hiding the tears that were at the edge of his eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What happened to you? Why did you let the Duke take over your body? You could have always come and talked to me."

"His heart was yearning for Jamie to strong and it was ripping me apart." He paused for a moment as he remembered that night.

At first it had felt perfectly fine but as the Dukes conscious had taken over and replaced his own. He had been ripped apart and thrown in the darkness. He touched his hand over his heart as he wept feeling the old pain.

Christopher wrapped his arms protectively around him, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. I promise."

_But it is never going to be okay Christopher_. He looked up as he broke down into horrific weeps which made all the plants around him loose life as though hearing him weep was tearing them apart._ History repeats itself over and over again. The Duke will always return to conscious and I will be sealed away inside his soul. _He stopped weeping when he felt Christopher's lips gently run along his own, though tears still streamed down his face._ Alecto and you will always be waiting, _he sighed weakly._ Alecto will always be the first to find me and for a couple of years she will love having Rosula to herself but then the Duke will be awoken and the body will bring me to conscious and I will be waiting for you just as you will be waiting for me but in the end he always wins. _Harrystared bitterly at his reflection_, The Duke will come back to conscious and Jamie will have him till he dies. Then the fates will repeat the cycle over and over. It's a game no one will ever win._

"Let's just enjoy the time we have together now. Okay?" Christopher eyes were beginning to cloud as he held him but the best he could do now was hold Harry until he fell asleep from exhaustion of crying.

* * *

**Review anyone?**


End file.
